Living with robots
by Michelle Winchester
Summary: An acident in Mission city will not only change Michelle and shawn fosters life but Ratchet and Ironhides as well
1. Chapter 1

GET OUT MY HOUSE!" a woman screamed throwing a 5 year old girl out of

the house "AND TAKE THIS THING WITH YOU!" she shouted throwing her adopted

3 year old brother after her .This was the life of 10 year old Michelle Foster and her

3 year old brother Shawn Foster their Aunt Rachelle did this at least once a week

over

nothing but she only did it to Michelle so she was serious " AND DON'T COME BACK"

Rachelle shouted slamming the door Michelle rounded the house where she always

had a bag ready for such occasions and took a coat out of it and placed it around

Shawn who was standing beside her snuggling into her side for warmth it was a

cool night in Tranquility it was March 20 and it was still warming up from winter

" Let'sgo to the park sweetheart " she said picking up the sleepy child who

was now playing with her necklace " okay" he yawned the Park was 3 blocks away

beside the church and it was 1:22 AM she wanted nothing more than too got to

sleep herself but she stayed awake to stand Guard Little did they were being

watched .

Barricade couldn't believe this he was supposed to be spying on a fleshling

Sparkling who has an All spark shard and Capture her it was too easy . He watched

as she picked up the male sparkling and rock him it was disgusting the way humans

showed emotion so freely it was now or never Barricade Transformed .

Michelle turned at the sudden noise and scanned the area no one was there

she turned her attention back to the boy in her arms softly cooing to keep him calm

" come here fleshling " Barricade said "I won't harm you " he said with a cruel smile

"how do I know I can trust you ?' she asked holding her brother close

"you and the other fleshling will freeze if you don't" he said

but she could tell some how that if she went with him she and her brother weren't coming back alive

"no"

"what ?"

" we will not go with you !"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE BARRICADE!"

and then she woke up


	2. Not so sweet at 16

Ratchet looked down at the file he was reading it was of A girl he had saved 10 years ago

there had been something odd about the 6 year old he had met that day it was hard for him to

leave the child and her brother behind .

Name : Foster , Michelle , Elizabeth

Age : 16

Occupation : High School Student

Address : 391 King street

City : Tranquility California

Guardian : Rachelle Johnson

Biological Parents : John and Gertrude Harrison

Statius : Dead

Adoptive Parents : Cole and Danielle Foster

Status Dead

Siblings : Foster , Shawn , Jonathan

Ratchet decided to check up on this Girl for the sake of his Mind of course , not that he actually

cared .

_

" GET OUT OF BED YOU TWO OR I'LL WHIP YOU" Rachelle Johnson said to her niece and Nephew

Rachelle was your typical drunk Spent 23 hours a day drinking was on welfare and was

selfish to the Extreme. Said Niece and Nephew were already awake and waiting for their Aunts Order

to Leave their bedroom they left immediately for school . " Michelle " Shawn asked "yeah Kiddo?"

she asked " Hurry up and turn 18 so we can get out of there " Shawn said " I'll try buddy" she said

" Michelle Shawn wait up " a voice Said " hey Allie Samie Chrissie I" she Said : as we headed

to school we had no Idea what was going to happen


	3. You're a stick Woman

" Michelle you need to eat more " Chrissie Smith said a she looked at her friends pitiful lunch

Chrissie and her sister Alex and Sam had known Michelle since Kindergarten they were practically

sisters . Sam nodded " yeah you eat like a bite and your done you're a stick !" she said " no I'm

too big to be a stick" Michelle said " You're a stick!" Alex said tacking and apple from her lunch a

placing it in front of her friend " eat it " Chrissie said in her motherly tone that wasn't to be messed with

" yes mother " Michelle said Sarcastically Chrissie smacked Michelle on the side of the head "OW! sorry!"

she said then bit into the apple "thanks Lexi" Michelle said " your welcome " Alex said the bell rung

and people began to leave the cafeteria " I have Comtech now so see you guys after school"

Michelle said " see ya " Alex said

Ratchet drove along the streets of Tranquility stopping near the high school His holoform looking at

looking at the picture of the girl , for some reason he felt protective of this girl even though he had

never truly met her he thought of her as a creator would his creation it unnerved him , He did

have a soft spot for sparkling's and maybe that's what compelled him to do this he had always been

something of a loner now all of a sudden he wants to do this ! 'Primus this is complicated 'he

thought at 3:00 the bell rang and teenagers flooded out of the school . Ratchet suddenly got

extremely nervous as he saw the young girl exit with her friends talking amongst themselves

slowly he began to follow them his mind screaming at him to stop soon a young boy approx. . 12 years

old joined the group they stopped at a house not far away from the boys school " why don't you

two stay for a while ? have a decent meal mom loves you guys she wouldn't mind " one of the girls

said " you know I can't Rachelle will go bizerk if I don't get home and do my chores " Michelle (he

assumed ) said "you shouldn't let her control your life " another said " sorry guys I have to go "

she said and she grabbed the boys shoulder and lead him away from the girls "I'll see you tomorrow"

she called over his shoulder .

"I'll see you tomorrow "Michelle called over her shoulder as she lead her brother away "Michelle

what's aunt Rachelle going to do to us ?" Shawn asked "nothing if I have my way" Michelle said

protectiveness evident in her voice they walked up their porch a note was attached to the door

" Gone for 2 weeks don't burn the place down list of chores inside Rachelle" Michelle read "were

free " Shawn shouted Michelle laughed at her brothers antics .

-

" It's the perfect chance she's sitting right there you slag head " he belittled himself "okay here

we go" he said as his Holoform stepped out of the hummer and up to the child sitting on the porch

"can I help you ?" she asked " yes I'm looking for Michelle Foster"


End file.
